


Deep in His Heart, the Thunder Rolls

by Nbnysh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Liquor store, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: As recently transferred third-year sport science student Nishinoya Yuu enters the liquor store, Asahi's world is turned upside down. He can feel the thunder reverberating off of the lightning strike that is Noya, and he is awestruck by the raw power and beauty.AKA Asahi works at a liquor store, Noya is a regular, they start dating, fluff ensues, smut ensues, emotions run rampant (IN A GOOD WAY)





	1. And the Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1!!! This is mostly just setting the scene, Please provide any feedback you have! Enjoy!

The clock on the far wall was about 6 minutes slow, Asahi sighed as he glanced over at it… only about an hour left and he still hasn’t come in, where was he?

Every Friday night for the past 2 and a half months, Asahi has been graced –more like assaulted- with the fiery presence of a kid from the college that resided a few blocks up the hill. Obviously this wasn’t just any kid, this was Nishinoya Yuu, a newly transferred third year sport science major, and if Asahi knows anything about sport science students, it’s that they like to party. Nishinoya –or Noya, as Asahi has been instructed on multiple occasions to call him- has been a complete whirlwind, promptly turning Asahi’s life on its head every Friday night at approximately 11PM.

Asahi has been working at The Dirty Bird liquor store since he was 21, at the ripe old age of 24 he has worked his way up to floor manager and is on for most of the busy times at the establishment, as well as some mornings for inventory and new stock. In all of his, close to four, years working at the liquor store down the road from the local college, he has never interacted with a customer like Nishinoya – Noya. As the Fall semester started back in September, Asahi was prepared for the recently turned 21-year-old students to stumble their way in, along with the seasoned pros who he has grown familiar with during his time at The Dirty Bird – it was always the busiest in September. What he was not prepared for, however, was the tiny spitfire that launched through the doors the first Friday of the semester, tumbling across the linoleum screaming “ROLLING THUNDERRRRRR” as he gracefully rolled himself up to his feet – his tiny body humming with pent up energy, his friend in tow - laughing hysterically.

Before Asahi could even get out a “good evening”, Noya was cutting him off with a

“HI, I’m Nishinoya Yuu, Noya for short though, everybody calls me Noya. What’s your name? I’m sure I’ll learn it because I’ll be in here A LOT, and I mean A LOT, so let’s get the pleasantries out of the way shall we?” he gets out the words so fast Asahi felt like he was getting whiplash, he’s a pretty docile guy for being surrounded by booze and alcoholics most of the time, but those characters usually spoke in slow, slurred drawls, not at top speed. Again, before he even had the chance to answer, Noya was leaning up and over the counter –balancing on his surprisingly strong, but sinewy arms- and shoved his nose very closely to Asahi’s shirt where his name was emblazoned on his chest

“Azumane Asahi hey?” Noya said, reaching out and touching the tip of his middle finger to the A of his last name briefly, “Alliteration, I like it, your parents knew what they were doing!!! Sorry for my obnoxious entrance Azumane-san, I hope I didn’t scare off any customers I’m just SO EXCITED” and Noya’s rambling continued on.

“Just Asahi is fine…” Asahi managed to sheepishly get in, rubbing the back of his neck and toying with the hair falling out of his loose bun while Noya continued his chattering, playing with the lighters and other goodies on display at the counter while his friend –who Asahi soon learned was named Tanaka- went to retrieve a whole lot of hard liquor as well as a few cases of beer. The two hooligans continued laughing and joking around as Asahi, stunned as ever, rang through their purchases and bid them a safe night, speaking no more than a dozen words during the entire interaction. As the automatic doors whooshed shut behind the boys and the air brushed against Asahi’s almost frozen face, he was able to snap back into his own world if only for a minute. The brush of Asahi’s shirt had felt different where Noya’s finger had touched it, Asahi had half a mind to trace his own fingers in the same way – until his coworkers came up front from the cooler where they had been organizing a new shipment of wines.

“What’s gotten into you Asahi?” his co-manager Daichi asked, clapping him on the back firmly,

“Yeah, you look more shell-shocked than usual! Was it Ukai again? That guy can’t handle his booze, no matter what he says, don’t listen to him!” Suga chirped from just behind Daichi, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend after glancing around the store for any nosy customers.

“I’m fine,” Asahi replied, definitely not exuding confidence in his answer, “Just a little exhausted from the later shifts I’ve been working, no big deal” and that was it, brushed off and left behind like nothing happened. Except that something had happened, not just within the physical space that is The Dirty Bird liquor store but within Asahi. His mind had reeled the rest of his shift that night, and the feeling followed him home, into his bed, and throughout his days. Sure, Asahi had seen his fair share of cute customers, definitely had a fling or two with a few college students here and there, but –of course- something was different about Nishinoya Yuu.

The way he had burst into the liquor store like a firecracker, not obnoxiously like the popular frat boys that typically frequented the store, but like a lightning bolt –or rolling thunder perhaps- that consumes your vision for just a split second before it disappears, leaving you looking for it just a moment too late. His hair was –admittedly- ridiculous: brown locks spiked straight up like a cartoon character, with a streak of blonde pulled down almost between his eyes, his eyes were dark and sharp –piercing almost, but that was probably accentuated by the angular shape of his face. He was petite, which Asahi was a sucker for, probably standing at 5”3 with his hair flat, while Asahi peered down at him from his 6”0; however, the energy thrumming from every inch of him from his hair to his fingertips to his exposed legs –it was SEPTEMBER, who still wore shorts in SEPTEMBER- made him seem larger than life. Asahi was overwhelmed, completely smitten in a way he had never really felt before, sure, it wasn’t hard to make Asahi speechless, being a somewhat quiet man in general, but his mouth felt like cotton, and he was embarrassed by every breath he took, so extremely conscious of himself in Noya’s presence.

So now, the broken clock on the wall ticked to 11:21, meaning it was closing in on 11:30, meaning Asahi would be off in about 30 minutes and he has yet to talk to Noya. If him and Tanaka didn’t come in tonight, it would be the first Friday in 10 weeks that Asahi didn’t get to listen to the boy blather on about his classes, his friends, the party he was heading out to, his family and so on. Noya, despite being highly unpredictable in his in-store antics, was almost always arriving at the liquor store exactly at 11PM, maybe a few minutes late the odd week and Asahi had gotten quite used to his regular Friday night distraction. It was now mid-November, and since the beginning of the semester, Asahi had been working up the ability to just hold a conversation with the tiny firecracker and –finally- they had become pretty good friends. Of course Asahi walks home with a heavy heartbeat and the slightest feeling of disappointment every time their conversations don’t continue further, but the constant butterflies in his stomach are a surprisingly welcome feeling that help keep Asahi warm and smiling until the following Friday comes around.

Each time the automatic doors whirr open and a cacophony of male voices approach, Asahi perks up –Daichi and Suga noticing from their stools further behind the counter, they have gotten used to the little game being played between Asahi and Noya- but, each time Asahi is left with disappointment as none of the men entering remotely resemble Noya. The clock on the far wall ticks down until it reaches 11:54, signalling the stroke of midnight –broken clock, remember? - and the end of Asahi’s shift. He sighs as he stands up from his stool behind the till. Asahi solemnly pushes his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, slings his satchel over one shoulder and grabs his keys from the shelf below the till, Daichi and Suga watch silently as their friend strides around the counter and towards the door, giving a half-hearted wave and a less than genuine smile as he bids them good night.

Asahi strolls out of the liquor store, turning to his right to take the sidewalk that leads around to the back parking lot, he simply needs to cross the asphalt to reach the back entrance of his apartment building. Before he can reach the corner of the building, he spots two familiar figures standing there, making exaggerated hand gestures to one another and speaking in stage whispers. Asahi is used to seeing strange characters around –he works at a liquor store for God’s sake- but when he realizes that the figure facing towards him is Tanaka, he comes to a quick realization that the shorter figure facing away from him is none other than Noya. Asahi stops dead in his tracks, not knowing exactly what to do, seeing as though he has never interacted with Noya or Tanaka without being behind the comfort of his counter and till inside The Dirty Bird. The keys he had fisted in his hand fell to the ground in a serendipitously awkward moment that Asahi figured he would never live down. The shorter figure’s head turned slightly around as the taller’s eyes grew wide, Asahi could hear Tanaka stage whisper:

“It’s him, fuck Noya its him!!!” and Asahi grew red in the face.. _It’s me???? What does that mean??? What did I do??? He hates me!! He fucking hates me!!!! FUCK!!!_ Asahi could see Noya reach both his jacket clad arms out and grip Tanaka’s forearms, the two give each other a nod before Noya spins around – blasting Asahi with his classic, overwhelming smile, pretending that he wasn’t just animatedly gesturing to his best friend.

“ASAHI! Wow, I sure am late aren’t I? Haha,” He laughs awkwardly, “I mean, not that we have, like, a time or anything, I just show up here y’know? Whenever I need booze, haha…” He trails off, rambling like usual but Asahi notices that his words aren’t filled to the brim with his usual confidence, odd. Asahi’s face burned, he knew how to interact with Noya on the job, he had even managed to flirt a little bit within the past couple of weeks, but this was too much for him to handle.

“Uh, yeah.. I get off at midnight on Friday’s…” He managed to get out, leaning down awkwardly to retrieve his keys from the cold pavement while Noya stepped closer to him with a slight push from Tanaka.

“I uh, yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t come in, no party tonight I was just uh, talking with Ryuu here.. Tanaka, haha, yeah we were just chatting, outside The Dirty Bird, where you work…” Asahi gave a shy wave over Noya’s shoulder to Tanaka, who was intensely watching the two of them interact. “Anyways, I uh, was actually here for a different reason, I was hoping to catch you on shift but I needed a little… motivation,” _Motivation? What did that even mean?_ Asahi’s face was flushed, he could weakly blame it on the cold if he needed to but if anybody came close to him they would be able to feel the heat radiating off of him in nervous waves. “Okay, I’ll just… I uh, **thinkyourreallycuteandsweetandIwashopingthatyouwouldgoonadatewithme**!” Noya blurted out in one breath, sucking in a deep inhale after his words were pushed out, clenching his fists and his eyes closed until his whole body was physically vibrating with the built up tension. Asahi’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, unable to control the physical reaction his body was having to Noya’s confession. A man of few words, Asahi took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, apparently a few seconds too long for someone like Noya, because he sighed and said “UGH, I am so sorry Asahi, please forget I ever asked, I am so embarrassed, I won’t come back again, I’ll walk into town to the liquor store there you’ll never have to see me again, RYUU-” he managed to get out before Asahi took a step forward, in a brave moment of adrenaline, and placed his large hand on Noya’s upper arm.

“I uh, would really like that” Asahi stated, giving Noya’s arm a reassuring squeeze and the faintest twitch of his mouth which he hoped looked cute and not terrifying -awkward and quiet or not, Asahi knew how to comfort those in distress. Noya beamed up at him,

“REALLY ASAHI!?” and Noya jumped onto his toes to wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck, abruptly pulling him down to his height and squeezing Asahi’s face into his shoulder. Asahi’s brain felt like it was melting, like he was standing just beside the tree that got struck by Noya’s powerful bolt of lightning, the noise of the following thunder reverberating through his body almost simultaneously. As soon as it happened, Noya quickly jumped away, “AH! Sorry, got carried away, I should have asked to do that.. Sorry Asahi, I’m just, WOW, I’m so excited, I’ve wanted to ask you that for weeks!! Weeks! Can you believe it? Anyways, too much info, as usual, but you know me! I’m like that! OH, my number, you’ll need my number, HERE!” Noya’s hands stuff themselves into his jacket pockets, rummaging until one finds a crumpled up piece of paper, “That’s my cell phone number, please text me and we can figure out a date, a time, a place! Everything! I don’t want to keep you too long, it’s late, you just got off work, you probably want to go home… So uh, I guess I’ll talk to you soon huh?” And as the lightning struck and the thunder rolled, the jolt dissipated and all that was left was the smoking tree next to Asahi, brunt to a crisp in a beautiful and powerful act of mother nature.

Asahi stood there stunned as he took the piece of paper from Noya, smiled and said “I’ll text you tonight” with a new found confidence that he didn’t expect to have in such a wonderful and frightening situation. After a few goodnight words between the two and Tanaka, Asahi continued his walk home, feeling the texture of the wrinkled paper in his palm and how it felt to hear Noya tell him that he was cute and how it would feel to hear those words spoken to him in hushed tones behind closed doors. Asahi sucked in what felt like the first deep breath he had ever taken and shakily exhaled, running on adrenaline and the slight confidence peak he felt when he told Noya he would text him.

Asahi walked up the stairs to his apartment, feeling the embers of the charred tree left in Noya’s wake dance onto his skin and throughout the air around him. This was something dangerous, dangerous and exhilarating and new. What would it feel like when the unrelenting force that is Nishinoya Yuu struck him? Would it hurt? Would it give him a new reason to wake up in the morning? The answer was unclear, and the odds were slim, but Asahi was –almost- ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really concerned about the tenses in here, I hope it didn't get too confusing. Pointers and constructive criticism are welcome!  
> I'm currently working on chapter 2, I may get organized enough to plan out my chapters but for now I'm just writing whatever comes to me!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


	2. And the Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the rest of that Friday night, all the way to the end of their first date! Asahi and Noya get to know each other a little better and some fluff ensues!

After removing his shoes and coat, Asahi sat down gingerly on his couch, shock still coursing through him, he pulled out his phone to send a quick text before the flush growing on his cheeks was to inhibit his fingers from being the slightest bit bold:

**TO: Noya**

            Hey, this is Asahi :)

            Before Asahi was even able to exit his text messages, he was greeted with three little dots bouncing at the bottom of his screen and was soon met with a reply from Noya,

            **FROM: Noya**

            HI ASAHI!!! I hope you have a really great sleep tonight, I can text you tomorrow morning and we can figure out details for our DATE!! Good night ;)

            Asahi reached up to untie his hair from the confine of its loose bun, running his fingers across his scalp as he read Noya’s text. With yet another deep breath, he shut off the screen of his phone, placing it on the coffee table in favor of starting his nightly routine, his hand was still tingling from where he grasped Noya’s arm just moments ago.

 

* * *

 

            Asahi woke up mid-afternoon on Saturday with a barrage of text messages waiting for him from Noya, was he supposed to feel overwhelmed by all of this attention so early on? He wasn’t.

            **FROM: Noya**

            ASAHI!! Good morning!!

            I’m sure you’re probably asleep huh? I’m an early riser so I’ve been up for FOREVER!

            I hope these don’t wake you, I’m just excited to talk about our date! I feel like you know so much about me and I want to know more about you!

            All I know is that you’re seriously cute… ;3

            ANYWAYS!! Text me when you wake up J

            Asahi smiled at his phone automatically, catching himself as his cheeks began to feel tight from the exertion. He stared, smiling, at the screen as he walked into his kitchen to put on some coffee, his hair tangled around his bare shoulders, clad in nothing but his tight black boxer-briefs. _Noya’s energy radiates even through his texts_ , Asahi thought, and he could already feel his heart beating, shocked into rhythm by the jolt of Noya’s enthusiasm. He was so sweet; Asahi couldn’t handle it.

            **TO: Noya**

            You’re so sweet, I can’t handle it, good morning Noya :)

            He pressed send and Asahi felt like a teenager again, he had spoken to this boy once a week for ten weeks, situated behind a counter, forcing his mouth to work every second he was in Noya’s presence and now, he was leaning against his kitchen counter, flirting with him over text message, about to plan their first date.

            **FROM: Noya**

            [picture message] GOOD MORNING ASAHI ;D

            Asahi’s phone buzzed as he was pouring himself a much needed cup of coffee, he glanced over to his lock screen and saw that Noya had sent him a photo… _Oh no, was he ready for this yet?_ He took a long swig of his coffee, black, and swiped open his phone. The picture was a close up selfie of Noya, cheesing with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his thin fingers brought up beside his cheek in a comical peace sign. His hair seemed messily flattened against his head, pressed down under a toque, his fingers slightly pushing into his left cheek, making it squish his face just enough to be unfairly adorable. The sun was shining from behind him, causing a few rays to fall over his face, Asahi thought he looked like the light.

            The two texted back and forth for the rest of the afternoon, deciding that Tuesday afternoon worked well for the both of them, being Noya’s only day without any classes and the beginning of Asahi’s ‘weekend’. They agreed –well, Noya suggested and Asahi complied- on sitting down at a popular sushi place in town, a short drive or bus from the liquor store and the college. There they wouldn’t be bothered by Noya’s many classmates or any of Asahi’s coworkers and they could take their time to sit and talk, with the option of a walk through a nearby park afterwards. It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

            Asahi strolled into work at 3PM that day, ready for his regular Saturday shift. He put his stuff down behind the counter and glanced up at the clock, 2:54PM, right on time. Asahi checked in on the two afternoon staff people – Tsukishima and Yamaguchi – and went into the back office to finish some paperwork before the two were joined by Daichi and Suga for the evening rush at 6PM and then were off at 7PM, the owner -and Asahi’s boss- Takeda, would be back in on Monday morning and Asahi had a few managerial duties to attend to before then.

            6 o’clock rolled around and Asahi waved hello to Daichi and Suga as they lazily threw their bags behind the front counter, Tsukki and Yamaguchi were currently restocking the shelves for the evening and Asahi had wrapped up his paperwork so he decided to stroll over to his two friends and coworkers who just so happened to both be giving him a strange side-eye.

            “SoOoOoOOOoooo… Do you have anything you wanted to tell us Asaaahhiiiii” Suga drawled out, leaning his head on his hands across the counter, batting his eyelashes playfully at Asahi as he approached.

            “Uh…” Asahi muttered, _how did they know?_

“You seem to forget that we have cameras all around the outside of the building.” Daichi stated with arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the shelves of cigarettes and expensive booze lined behind the tills. _Oh,_ Asahi thought, _right._ Asahi let out a nervous sigh and a chuckle,

            “Yeah uh, Noya might have asked me out.. and we might have a date on Tuesday afternoon.” The look that graced Suga’s face was priceless, he practically squealed with excitement, lifting himself from the corner and jumping up and down, the customer perusing the store glanced over with a disapproving stare.

            “SHHH Suga!!! Calm down,” Daichi said, putting his hands on his jittery boyfriend’s shoulders, looking back to Asahi he smiled, “I’m so happy for you dude! Fucking finally!!” Asahi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, okay, his friends are excited, that’s a good thing, and his excitement grew.

            “Thanks guys, yeah, I walked out and him and Tanaka were out there talking, well, whispering, and then he just asked me! He gave me his number too and he even sent me a selfie today.” Asahi noticed a familiar tightness in his cheeks as his smile stretched across his face for what felt like the millionth time since he woke up that day. The tingling feeling in his skin had lessened since the previous night, but he still noticed himself absent mindedly tracing the letters on his embroidered shirt, where Noya first brushed his fingers against him on that Friday night in September.

 

* * *

 

            Tuesday rolled around about as quickly as it could, with Asahi and Noya texting constantly over the weekend helping to make the time pass. Asahi could barely contain himself as he parked out front of the sushi restaurant, he was surprised that the jumping of his heart was read more as excitement than nerves, he didn’t know his body could feel so energized by the simple text presence of another human being, the tightness in his cheeks becoming an almost natural feeling by now. Asahi quickly checked his hair in his rear-view mirror, smoothing back the fly-aways that had managed to escape his messy-but-not-too-messy half bun. He ran his hand over the stubble on his chin, gave an approving glance down at his oatmeal colored sweater and medium wash jeans which were tucked gracefully into a pair of well-worn Chelsea boots. Asahi then climbed out of his car, walking towards the doors of the restaurant with a certain swagger that seemed unfamiliar, but not at all uncomfortable. To his surprise, Noya was already sitting on a chair in the lobby, swinging his feet nervously –his head darting this way and that. When he saw Asahi, his whole face lit up, features being distorted by the enormous grin forming between his lips –practically taking up the entirety of his small angular face.

            “Hi Asahi!!!!” He waved animatedly as he stood up, striding over to Asahi at the door. Noya was about to raise his arms as if asking for a hug, but caught himself at the last moment, no doubt embarrassed by his uninhibited outburst the other night. Asahi noticed the uncharacteristically nervous look painting Noya’s face and quickly decided to wrap his arms around the smaller boy in a tight hug, the heels of Noya’s feet lifting slightly off of the ground as he did so. Asahi knew Noya was shorter, but in his arms he felt so unbelievably small, Asahi’s hands meeting the opposite elbows as his arms snaked around Noya’s body. The heat radiating off of the smaller man was noticeable, and the excitement palpable; soon, Asahi could physically feel Noya relaxing –finally reassured after days of worrying about his abrupt and unsolicited hug on Saturday night. Asahi felt the familiar thrumming and tingling throughout his body that only Noya has been able to give to him, and his nerves were kept at bay. Asahi released Noya from his embrace and stepped back only slightly, standing closer than he did before.

            “Hi,” he said with a warm crooked smile and likely pink cheeks “have you been waiting long?”

            “Not at all!!! They got us a table, I just wanted to be here to greet you when you arrived!!!!” Noya returned to his usual bright -face consuming- smile, and continued chattering away to Asahi all the way to their table.

            The date was spent, predictably, with Noya talking Asahi’s ear off about anything and everything he could think of. Although this didn’t –and never has- bothered Asahi, he was comforted and pleasantly surprised at how great of a listener Noya was when he took a minute to ask Asahi a question, or when Asahi piped up with a comment for one of his many stories. His eyes were always so focused, in everything he did, from buying booze to ordering his food and, by that token, listening to Asahi. The smaller man would lean in, making the most intense and powerful eye contact Asahi has ever experienced, he would nod his head when it was appropriate and would repeat things back for clarification, he was much more mature than what his first impression would lead someone to believe.

            Asahi was growing comfortable basking in the waves of energy that rolled off of Noya, nerves only lingering on the fringe of his conscious awareness as he rested his chin on his hand and gazed across the table at the spritely man in front of him. Noya was wearing a plain grey sweater over top of a deep red button up, with the top two buttons spread open underneath the soft fabric. The sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, showing off those arms that drew Asahi’s attention on the first night they met; the hem of his button up was peeking out below the sweater, hanging itself over a pair of dark wash jean joggers, completed with high top black combat boots. Noya’s hair was as outrageous as usual, Asahi’s gaze flitting from its highest peak down to the lock that fell between Noya’s piercing gaze. He was a picture, a sight to behold, and Asahi felt as if he had to take it all in because, just like lightning, it would be over before it even began, and he would be on his own in his car, simply feeling the sparks left behind.

            They had just called for the bill when Noya looked up at Asahi pointedly,

            “Can I tell you something Asahi?” he said, in a tone just slightly different than his regular timbre. Asahi nodded for him to continue, quirking his eyebrow just so to display his interest.

            “I just… I’m really happy you agreed to go out with me today, I’ve been like, super stoked ever since we started texting and.. yeah, I don’t know. I just think you’re super cool, and the first time I saw you at The Dirty Bird I was just, awestruck honestly. You’re like, the hottest guy I have ever seen, and you talked to me and now I’m on a date! With you! Even if this date ends and y’know, you didn’t have fun or whatever, I’m just really happy that I’ve gotten to know you outside of that, at least a little bit! Thank you!!!” Noya was so sincere when he spoke, Asahi thought, you could tell that every word that escaped his lips was pulled directly from his stream of consciousness, with no filter or shame behind any of it. Asahi’s heart swelled, the hum that has been washing over his body since Saturday suddenly turning into licks of a flame dancing just out of reach, close enough to make his skin hot but not too close to burn him up -the lightning struck tree beside him likely catching flame.

            In these moments with Noya, Asahi felt so sure of himself, the same excitement and shamelessness Noya exuded felt like it was trickling out of him too. Asahi, not being a man of many words, reached his hand out to grasp Noya’s two that had balled up in front of him on the table. Asahi’s large hand rested on the side of Noya’s fist, met the smaller man’s eyes and smiled the warmest and most genuine smile he had.

            “Me too.”

            The bill came shortly after, the tender moment having expired while the emotions still hung in the air.

            Both not willing to let the date end there, they ventured to the nearby park and began a stroll around the almost frozen pond in the middle of it. Being a brisk, mid-November day in the middle of the week, the park was filled with few people. As soon as they exited the restaurant, Noya had reached out to grab Asahi’s hand, looking up at him gleefully as he gave it a squeeze. Flames and embers growing increasingly closer to Asahi’s skin, he knew this much feeling so soon was dangerous, he knew this lightning bolt would soon strike him and render him completely helpless, but he couldn’t deny how good knowing all of that made him feel. So the two walked hand-in-hand, talking about this and that, Asahi talking about Daichi and Suga, his high school volleyball career, his love for being a manager and his goals for the future. They talked about their families, their coming out stories and all of the other things that two boys talk about on first dates, testing the waters even though both of them knew they were already lining up to dive right in.

            Soon, the date was drawing to a close, there was only so much time you could spend with someone for the first time, even though Asahi felt like he never wanted to let go of Noya’s –very pretty, and actually super strong- hand. Asahi offered Noya a ride up the hill to the campus, as it was only a few blocks from his home, and the two climbed in and began their journey to the end of their very first date. They reached the student parking lot outside of Noya and Tanaka’s dorm room much too soon for either of their liking, but before Asahi could even begin saying his goodbyes, Noya was out of his seatbelt and leaning over the middle console, both hands on Asahi’s face, guiding his mouth onto his own.

            And the lightning strikes, Asahi’s mind being jolted into the present as time slowed down. Noya’s lips felt about as electric as Asahi could have imagined, no longer just standing close to where the lightning struck, but directly in it, the electricity surging through his body from his hair to his toes and back up again. The smaller hands lightly grasping his face, one stroking his cheek and sliding behind his neck, felt like little pulses of pure energy jumping between the two men’s skin, Asahi could feel every groove of Noya’s palms and every ridge of his fingertips for just a split second in time. They moved together slowly, both entering the kiss slightly open mouthed and not wasting any time. Asahi brought his hand to cup Noya’s cheek and he could feel the muscles under his fingers twitching into a small smile, Noya’s lips pulling a bit tighter over his teeth against Asahi’s mouth. And again, just like lightning, Noya was slowly drawing himself away, placing himself nose to nose with Asahi, the shy smile still on his face.

            “I had a really great time Asahi, you’ll text me?” Noya spoke quietly, much more quietly than normal, Asahi noticed Noya’s rouged cheeks and his chest rising just slightly more than normal, he returned the small smile.

            “Me too, of course.” He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Noya’s smiling lips before pulling further away. Noya huffed out a small laugh and ducked his head, looking up at Asahi through thick eyelashes before he turned to exit the car. Noya shut the door and began walking backwards towards his dorm, waving in the same animated way he did while greeting Asahi just a few hours earlier. Asahi laughed to himself, indeed feeling the sparks left behind from Noya’s embrace, and began the short drive home.

            The lightning struck, the thunder rolled, and Azumane Asahi was absolutely and completely electrified by Nishinoya Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how hard I'm trying to incorporate this lightning motif? Its hard!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, I know my style is basically just the overuse of commas, dashes and semi-colons but... take it easy on me!!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


	3. Three Thirty in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first date.. Another Friday night Party for Noya, and an unexpected surprise for Asahi :)

As expected, Asahi arrived home with a few text messages from Noya already waiting for him, the muscles in his face pulled even more taut as his smile grew.

            **FROM: Noya**

            I had a really amazing time Asahi, you’re a great kisser ;D We should do it again some time?

            THE DATE! Not just the kiss, but… the kiss too……

            Was that too forward? IDK, I just want to see you again :D

            Asahi clutched his phone to his chest like a teenager in a movie, the adrenaline coursing through his veins rendering him unable to even muster up a reply right now. He felt positively giddy and completely on fire at the same time. He was struck, and something just inside his consciousness knew that that was okay, that he would not only survive, but would walk away with a new purpose, struck by lightning and filled with so much electricity it would jump off of his skin in sparks. Nishinoya Yuu, Noya… Asahi rolled his name over his tongue, soon peeking out to lick the lips that Noya’s just held. Noticing his phone still clutched to his chest, Asahi pulled it away to re-read the messages, _an amazing time… great kisser… see you again…_ Asahi played with those words in his head and typed out a reply he hoped would make Noya feel those same spark.

            **TO: Noya**

            You’re an amazing kisser too, I really hope we can do that again sometime, both things J

            Asahi knew he wasn’t as smooth as the little firecracker he was dating - _dating? They were going on dates, but were they dating? -_ but he was pleased with the little bit of flirting he was able to come up with. The two continued texting for the rest of the day, Noya referring back to their kiss whenever he could, making Asahi burn hot, holding his phone tighter in his grip as if not to lose it, and Noya along with it.

 

* * *

 

            With Noya’s final projects and exams fast approaching and Asahi working most nights to prepare for the holiday season, finding a day for a second date was proving more difficult. The two continued texting, and eventually the days rolled over until Friday was upon them, one week since Noya had asked Asahi out. Asahi knew that Noya was going to be coming in tonight, he had texted him telling him about the pre-finals party he was attending that night and assured the taller man that him and Tanaka would be stopping by at their usual time to stock up. Asahi had laughed at that initially, but now, as he sat behind the counter –clock ticking closer to 11PM- he felt the nerves that had been kept on the edge of his mind slowly creeping in. The confident thrumming in his heart kept steady, but he was anxiously watching the door for his tiny little lightning bolt to arrive. _Will things be weird? He’s been the same over text but… what if?_

Distracted by his thoughts, Asahi missed the doors whirring open, as well as Daichi and Suga making quick eye contact before promptly walking to the back of the store together, whistling non-chalantly.

            “ASAHI!!” A voice struck through Asahi’s musings, startling him into standing up off of his stool and bracing himself on the counter. His eyes soon met the smiling face of Noya just a second before his lips were captured by the smaller mans. In a matter of moments, Noya had ran from the front of the store to the counter Asahi was leaning on, lifted himself onto his small, muscular arms and pressed a quick but powerful kiss to Asahi’s shocked lips. The smaller man lowered himself back down to the ground with a hop and gazed up at Asahi with a sincere excitement. The nerves that had begun to creep into Asahi’s mind were shattered and pushed to the fringe, being completely overtaken by the electricity that was growing familiar under his skin.

            “Hi,” Noya said with a smaller grin, “I hope that was okay.” Instead of using his words, Asahi reached out his arm to cup Noya’s face, not unlike he did in his car just a few days prior, and leaned across the counter to plant a firmer kiss onto Noya’s smiling lips. Reluctantly pulling away, Asahi cleared his throat,

            “Hi,” he said to the red-faced man in front of him, “that was more than okay” unable to hide the grin threatening to take over his entire face. Asahi ran his hand through his undone hair to let it rest on the back of his neck, still a bit surprised at the newfound confidence that Noya seemed to instill in him. Noya’s lips were less soft today, slightly dry from the cold November evening, but the two still slotted together perfectly, Asahi thought. He heard a long whistle from the back of the store, where Daichi and Suga had somehow found Tanaka. The three were watching like they were at the movie theatre, they might as well have had popcorn. Asahi and Noya turned to look at their friends, both flushed red and laughing, they turned back to each other and smiled.

            “Are you getting sloppy tonight?” Asahi laughed, as he noticed Tanaka picking up the materials for their regular Friday night haul.

            “Maaaaaaybe,” Noya said mischievously, “I’m wing-manning for Tanaka tonight, so I have to stay SHARP so he doesn’t end up having to take care of me instead!” again, Noya was practically vibrating in front of Asahi. “Your hair looks good like that,” Noya stated, as sincere as ever, “you should wear it down more often Asahi!”, he flashed him a toothy grin accompanied by a wink, Asahi could feel the flames licking at his cheeks, travelling down his neck, making his whole body heat up. Before he could get out a coherent reply, Tanaka was placing their items on the counter and Asahi got to work ringing them through, he keyed in his employee discount and gave Noya a cheeky smirk, being met with a similar look and a second wink. Asahi’s resolve crumbled and the sassiness that just embodied his smirk slipped away into more of a breathless smile. He had been struck by lightning and it was going to be the death of him.

            Tanaka and Noya left after they paid for their booze, Noya’s hand lingering on Asahi’s when he passed back their change. The two exchanged their millionth smile of the evening and soon Noya was gone, the doors of The Dirty Bird whooshing shut behind him. Asahi prepared himself for some good-hearted teasing from Daichi and Suga for his last hour, and then as the clock struck midnight, he grabbed his things and practically skipped the whole way home.

 

* * *

 

            Asahi awoke abruptly from his sleep, _what time is it?,_ his phone was ringing loudly beside his head. No sun shone through his window, so he knew he didn’t oversleep for his shift, _who’s calling me?._ He grabbed his phone, simultaneously wiping the sleep from his eyes, and tried to focus on the bright screen in front of him, _three thirty in the morning!?_ _Who was calling?_

            **CALL FROM: Noya :)**

            Asahi’s pulsed quickened and he swiftly pressed the answer button, hoping nothing was wrong, and drew the phone to his ear, barely able to grumble out a concerned “Hey” before Noya was speaking a mile a minute.

            “Hi Asahi, I am so so so sooooooo sorry to be calling you, I totally woke you up but, well, I guess I was TOO good of a wingman and Tanaka is sort of hogging our dorm room and there’s a sock on the door and the party got shut down and none of my friends are answering their phones and I’m cold and trying to be a good bro and… yeah, could you uh… pick me up? Maybe? You can totally say no, I just, yeah…” He trailed off, he sounded exhausted and exasperated and Asahi couldn’t help but smile through his groggy state, relieved that those were the worst of Noya’s problems tonight.

            “Yeah, I’ll come get you right now, same place I dropped you off before?” and soon enough, Asahi was tugging a pair of sweatpants on over his boxer-briefs, throwing on a hoodie and pulling his hair into a low ponytail, walking out into the cold November night to start up his car and pick up Noya.

            When Asahi pulled up, Noya was pacing in nothing but a ¾ sleeve Henley and black skinny jeans, his black combat boots slung over his shoulder by their laces, sock feet on the cold pavement. He waved in a tired excitement, shivering, as Asahi pulled up, Asahi unlocked the door and he let himself in,

            “Hey, I uh, I am so sorry, I’m not even drunk I just… I don’t know, I feel so bad, thank you Asahi, you’re amazing.” Noya seemed sincere as ever, genuinely guilt-ridden and immensely thankful for Asahi’s kindness.

            “It’s totally okay, I was 21 once, I’ve spent countless nights outside apartments just for my friends to get some… It happens, I’m just glad you called me” Asahi smiled, reaching over to squeeze Noya’s thigh reassuringly. _Wow,_ he thought, _his thighs are strong as fuck._ Asahi looked over at Noya, shivering in his passenger seat, the top buttons of his Henley undone, revealing pale collar bones and the expanse of his neck. He truly was the light, his skin shining even with the blackness of the night surrounding them. Wrapped up in Noya’s skin, and in his groggy state, Asahi missed the smaller man leaning over the console in a familiar way until the two boy’s lips were connected in a short kiss.

            “Thank you” Noya smiled shyly, cheeks red from the cold, but slowly heating up.

            “Your lips are cold” Asahi muttered quietly. The two giggled and Asahi began the short drive to his home, his mind beginning to slowly wake up and come to the realization that Noya was in his car, at 3:30 in the morning, and was coming over to stay the night at his house. _Where was he going to sleep? The couch? My bed? WITH ME?_ Asahi spent the short drive in his head, gripping the steering wheel tightly and occasionally wiping sweaty palms on the thighs of his pants, excitement once again mixing with nerves as him and Noya entered more uncharted territory. Soon enough, the car pulled up outside of Asahi’s apartment building, just behind The Dirty Bird, the two men got out and walked up the stairs to Asahi’s second floor place. Somehow not fumbling with his keys, Asahi unlocked the door and let Noya in. Asahi’s place wasn’t much, a small entry way that opened up to a living room on the right-hand side, furnished with a couch, coffee table and media unit. Straight ahead was the narrow kitchen with a medium sized table and chairs on the far side, the door to the bathroom residing just across a hallway behind the couch, with the door to his bedroom beside it. The floors were dark wood, an outdated linoleum in the kitchen, a few rugs here and there, decent sized windows, bookshelves lining the far wall of the living room, filled with photos, books and some empty bottles of booze with interesting labels that Asahi has collected. It was simple and homey, like Asahi.

            “Thank you again,” Noya said, “your house is beautiful Asahi!” the smaller boy reached out to squeeze Asahi’s hand much like he did on their first date, his fingers lingered for a brief moment before letting go,

            “So, bed? Shall we? I’m EXHAUSTED!!” Noya’s usual exuberance was back in full swing -even at 4AM- he strolled his way over to Asahi’s open bedroom door and paused to look back at the taller man still standing in the entryway, “aren’t you coming Asahi?” He asked, no mischief to be found in his tone, just a welcoming grin and an honest inquiry. Asahi pulled his hair from its ponytail and ran his fingers through his loose hair, a nervous habit, and began the walk towards his bedroom,

            “Yep, coming,” his response was met by a smiling and jumping Noya, hopping his way into his bedroom, already undoing his skinny jeans and shimmying them off, leaving him in his unbuttoned Henley, sock feet, and tight red boxer briefs, absolutely no shame gracing his face. Asahi’s breath caught in his throat as he was able to lay his eyes on Noya’s thighs out of the confines of his jeans, _they are strong as fuck…_ He nervously tugged his hoodie over his head, revealing his bare chest, which was a picture of strength itself, and decided to keep his sweatpants on, not wanting to be almost completely naked for the first night him and Noya spent together,

            “Do you need anything,” he asked, catching Noya’s eyes as they quickly shot up from the muscles on his chest, Asahi smirked.

            “Nope! I’m great! Good! What side do you sleep on?”

            “Near the wall, if that’s alright?” and Noya nodded an affirmative yes, Asahi turned the light off before walking over to the bed and crawling in under his comforter, shuffling himself back against the wall. Noya waited for him to get settled before flopping himself back dramatically onto the pillows,

            “Ahhhhh! Feels good, your bed is so comfy Asahi!!!” The spritely man quickly flipped onto his side to face Asahi, eyes suddenly focusing sharply on Asahi in his tired state. “Thank you again, I really appreciate it, I really hope this isn’t too much…” Asahi watched as Noya’s nerves began to creep onto his face, infiltrating his sharp features, Asahi wouldn’t be able to sleep without reassuring the small man in front of him that he was okay with their current situation; so, in a bold move, he reached out with his –also quite muscular- bare arms and pulled Noya into his chest, Noya’s slightly flattened hair tickling his chin where his head rested on top, and squeezed.

            “Everything’s fine” Asahi said, hoping he was conveying his smile in his tone. Noya, shocked and pleasantly surprised, wrapped his arms around Asahi’s torso, curling his body in like it was made for him. Asahi felt so warm again, the familiar and faint buzzing he had been feeling daily now growing and filling his ears completely, his skin tingled at the contact and he pressed a small kiss to the top of Noya’s head, his confidence peaking.

            “You should get some sleep… goodnight Noya” Asahi spoke again, the smaller man speechless for the first time since the two have met. Noya gave a small squeeze in response, lips meeting the skin of Asahi’s chest softly. Lightning doesn’t often strike in the same place again, but Asahi had a feeling that Noya was going to be the exception,

            “Goodnight Asahi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, so many kisses....   
> I have a tendency to just set the scene and forget to include any characters emotions or thoughts... Working on it, but I hope this was okay and fluffy and emotional enough for y'all.....
> 
> Kudos, comments etc. appreciated!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


	4. The Morning Light Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a wonderfully unexpected and peaceful night between the two boys... Things begin to heat up....

Asahi awoke on his back, sun streaming through the blinds of his window. His left arm was thrown above his head while the other was resting across his body on the lean and muscular arm that was draped over his bare stomach. Startled for only a moment, Asahi turned his head, blinking in an attempt to focus on the small figure beside him. Over his chest was Noya’s arm, the rest of the smaller man sprawled out, face down in the pillow, limbs in every direction, with the blanket tangled within his small, tight legs. As it has every morning since he met Noya, the buzzing in Asahi’s chest returned, only this time it broke through his groggy state and shocked him into alertness. He stared pointedly at the squished, snoring face of Noya, mouth open on Asahi’s pillow, grey Henley shirt riding up just enough to expose the small dimples on his back, just above the waistband of his tight red boxer briefs. Asahi’s eyes wandered down past the dimples to Noya’s backside, he was asleep and Asahi couldn’t help himself when the younger man’s boxer briefs stretched across his butt so nicely, bright red and absolutely demanding Asahi’s attention. Asahi felt the buzzing under his skin grow warm and tore his eyes away from the literal eighth wonder of the world to glance back up at Noya’s peaceful –and ridiculous- sleeping face. Asahi rarely felt nervous in Noya’s presence, and was silently praising the confidence he had around him; in his newfound fearlessness, Asahi moved his left arm from above his head to lightly brush the locks of flattened hair from Noya’s face in order to see it in all of its flushed, sleep-stricken glory.

            Noya looked softer like this, angular face slightly puffy from sleep, making him look less intense and more serene, less like lightning and more like the morning light appearing over the mountain tops in a striking golden sunrise. After a few moments, Noya’s eyes began to blink open, blearily peering up at Asahi through his dark eyelashes. The light shone into his eyes and Asahi noticed that they were a golden brown, not as dark as he initially thought, and Noya looked soft. Asahi gave the sleepy man beside him a small smile, still combing his fingers through his hair, brushing out the previous night from the strands,

            “Good morning,” Asahi spoke softly, “did you sleep alright?”. Noya stared back at Asahi blankly for a brief moment until the words registered, he smiled sleepily and slowly began to push himself up to a sitting position, making sure to take Asahi’s hand from his hair and settle it between both of his in his lap. He rubbed his eyes and let out a too-loud yawn before he spoke,

            “Morning Asahi, yeah I slept really good, your bed is sooooo comfy… you’re so comfy!” Asahi could see the boy wake up in seconds as the short sentence left his mouth, Noya was transforming before his eyes back into pure electricity. Asahi leaned up on his elbow so he could come close to eye level with the breathtaking human sitting on his bed, keeping his hand clasped between Noya’s palms as he spoke.

            “Do you need anything? Coffee? An Advil? A shower?” Asahi asked, trying to mask his buzzing excitement with the duties of being a good host, when in reality, he just wanted kiss Noya breathless while he still had the chance.

            “I’m all good Asahi! Thank you though! I really can’t thank you enough for getting me last night, I seriously don’t know what I would have done… Tanaka would have killed me!! Gosh, I can’t believe I’m sitting in your bed with you right now.. wow…” Noya’s tone softened as he finished, almost like he was speaking words that Asahi wasn’t meant to hear. His eyes quickly began to grow sharp after that as he looked at Asahi, a kind and sweet and incredibly intense sharpness that was so naturally Noya, and then he made the swift transition that lead Asahi onto his back with Noya’s bare legs straddling his hips. The buzzing under Asahi’s skin once again turned to fire, the crackling sounds deafening, all other senses beginning to fail and his mind only being able to focus on the beautiful boy above him. Noya’s lips quirked into a classic smirk, filling the split second before he dove down to cup Asahi’s face, placing an open mouth kiss on his lips. Instinctively, Asahi’s hands found their way to Noya’s hip and behind his neck, brushing the skin under his risen up shirt as well the hair that had fallen on the nape of his neck. Noya ran his hands across Asahi’s stubble, down the sides of his neck to the tops of his shoulders and back up again, mouth working tirelessly against Asahi’s. This kiss was much like the first one they shared in the car, mouths open, working together immediately like some freak duo, but there was more. Despite the tiredness still fogging the edges of the two’s consciousness, there was passion here, a sense of urgency there that the men had yet to explore with one another.

            Asahi’s thumbs rubbed small, soft circles into Noya’s hip with one hand, while his fingers began carding through the younger boy’s locks again, this time with a firmer touch that caused Noya’s breath to pause silently and open his mouth just a bit wider, the kiss becoming more lewd by the second. With a rush of electricity travelling through his body, Asahi subtly swiped his tongue along Noya’s lower the lip the next time the two connected, he felt the smaller’s fingers twitch slightly on their journey over his neck before the other’s tongue swiftly bestowed Asahi with a lick of his own. The kiss continued in this way, each becoming more and more bold with the next press of their lips, _his skin is almost as soft as his lips,_ Asahi thought to himself as his next move had him running his large palm from Noya’s hip up his back underneath his shirt. Noya’s body responded by pressing his chest onto Asahi’s below him, small hands working their way behind Asahi’s head to grip them lightly in his loose hair. Asahi felt the lightning strike him over and over again with each new touch, breath and kiss from Noya, shocking his heart in and out of rhythm in a matter of seconds, the soft morning light that had just flooded his senses now turning into a cosmic lightning storm that had Asahi seeing stars and feeling flames and was sending shockwaves through him again and again and again. It was exhilarating. _He’s exhilarating._ A coherent thought finally making its way through Asahi’s mind allowed him to check in with himself for a moment, _do I keep going? He’s definitely enjoying himself as much as I am, but is this too fast?._ The conflicting feelings mixing with the sparks of lightning, eventually, Asahi’s conscience won. Pulling away slightly, Asahi sighed,

            “Noya, wait- we should stop.” Noya looked down at Asahi, a mere inch away from his face, even backlit, his cheeks flushed a bright red. His chest heaved,

            “You’re right,” followed by a breathless laugh, “woah…” and a cheeky smile.

            “Yeah… holy shit…” Asahi muttered quietly, breathing the words out with a small chuckle as well. Noya rolled off of Asahi to return to his sitting position, Asahi joined him upright,

            “That was uh… wow… uh, OH, do you want breakfast? Coffee? I could make us something?” Asahi was grateful for his hostly duties helping him mask the fact that Noya had just stolen the air from inside his lungs like he had been hoping to do to the other just minutes prior.

            “Coffee and breakfast sound great Asahi! Such a gentleman!” the cheekiness from Noya was palpable as he shot Asahi his signature smirk and wink before promptly hopping off of the bed and bounding out the door towards the kitchen, _how is he so energetic already?,_ Asahi thought as he followed his little firecracker. The two walked into Asahi’s narrow kitchen, Noya hopping up to sit on the table at the far end of the kitchen, legs swinging below him, hands clasped in his lap.

            “So, what are having Asahi!?” Noya smiled at him expectantly and Asahi felt the thrumming in his veins begin to calm, evening out into a wave of energy rather than spikes of peaks and valleys of pure electricity. Noya looked so perfect sitting there on his kitchen table, still clad in his underwear and wrinkled Henley from the night before, his hair was a disaster, his cheeks remained flushed from their moment earlier, and he looked so perfect.

            “Uh, eggs and toast? I don’t have much right now,” he replied, turning to get the coffee started for the both of them, “what do you take in your coffee?”, Asahi glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a streak of blonde and brown rush to his side, one sinewy arm snaking around his waist as Noya bumped into him. The smaller man ducked his head under Asahi’s arm, beaming up at him with his brightest smile,

            “Three cream and four sugar please!!!” _No wonder he’s always so amped up,_ Asahi thought to himself as he burst out in a laugh he couldn’t hold back. “What Asahi!!!!!” Noya’s brows furrowed and a mock pout took over his lips, trying to seem perturbed while he was also forcing the muscles of his face to relax into the new expression. He looked like he was about to throw a tantrum and Asahi found it completely adorable.

            “N-nothing,” Asahi laughed out, “you’re just cute.” His laugh fading away as he finished his sentence, looking fondly at the pout disappearing from Noya’s face. With his hand now free from working at the coffee machine, Asahi wrapped it around Noya and tugged him closer to his body, leaning down to plant an only slightly patronizing kiss on top of Noya’s head. “Okay, now sit down, let me cook for you!” Asahi playfully shoved the younger boy in the direction of the table to begin cooking, the two giggling like high schoolers all the way. In a few minutes, both coffees –Asahi’s black and Noya’s sugar with a side of caffeine- and breakfast was ready, Asahi sitting down in front of Noya, encouraging him to eat up with a big smile. Asahi felt his electricity turn from passion to pure joy over the course of their meal, the two talking with mouths full just to speak to one another, looking for more and more ways to connect. Eventually, Asahi cleaned the plates from the table, placing them in the sink to tend to later, _now what.. does he want to leave? Is it weird for him to stay?,_ and, as these things are often so serendipitous, his questions were answered by two –now almost familiar- arms working their way around his torso. The skin on skin contact produced a similar heat from that morning, the slowness of their movement solidifying the mood that was about to be set.

            Asahi turned around wordlessly, as was his style in Noya’s presence, arms reciprocating in lacing themselves around the smaller man. He tipped his face down slightly as Noya reached up onto his toes to allow their mouths to meet in what was swiftly growing into their favorite past-time. Noya let out a small gasp, soon smiling into the open lips against his own, Asahi was pleased that he was able to surprise him even a little bit. Their tongues soon found each other again, swiping along lips, inside mouths, sliding along above and below and across the other’s, Noya’s hands quickly found Asahi’s hair, burying themselves deeper than he was able to do in the bed earlier, this caused Asahi to let out a gasp in response –back to being at Noya’s mercy in mere seconds. The taller man pressed harder against Noya’s lips, the kiss growing desperate and passionate, he was almost shaking, needing something to do with his hands to give the energy racing through them some purpose. Asahi moved his large hands onto Noya’s hips, both covering a substantial amount of his sides, making both of them open their mouths wider in silent, swift intakes of air, clambering to hang on to the bit of breath they both still had left.

            Asahi needed to be closer, the taste he got in his bed earlier not enough to satiate him. He took a moment to let his self-control take over, and when it stayed silent, Asahi promptly picked Noya up by his hips, walking him to the opposite side of the kitchen to place him, legs open, onto the counter. Asahi stepped between his legs, hands finding themselves wandering up under the younger boy’s shirt while Noya’s gripped harder into his hair. As Asahi pressed himself closer to Noya’s center, he heard a small whine escape the boy in front of him. He pulled back for a second, quirking an eyebrow at Noya, the red on the spritely man’s cheeks drifting out to consume his whole face as well as appearing in patches down his neck, Noya responded with a devilish look in his eyes before he grabbed Asahi’s head and pulled him in for a teeth clashing, spit swapping, eager kiss, another –louder- whine escaping his lips. At that, Asahi pressed in impossibly closer, tension not only growing under his skin, but between his legs as well, and let out a small moan, deeper than Noya’s, that rumbled in his chest and in the space between their rapidly heating bodies. Asahi resisted the intense urge he had to rut against the smaller man in favor of keeping the constant pressure between their groins and chests, Asahi’s bare one against the softness of Noya’s shirt; he did, however, allow his hands to reach down to cup both of Noya’s cheeks, squeezing slightly to entice more whines from the younger’s lips. Noya’s legs were pulling him in, but just a few threads of self-restraint remained and Asahi stood strong while his lips conveyed every emotion his body wanted so badly to act upon.

            Hands and fingertips were shocking Asahi from every direction, he felt a zap on the back of his head, hiding in his hair, he felt another on the side of his face, another tracing their way down his back and over his chest, sending shocks directly to his heart as small fingertips grazed just out of reach of his nipple. Moans grew breathless as the moment dragged on longer than the one before, some time passing before Asahi felt like he had to get control of his mind and his body before he ended up throwing Noya on the kitchen table and taking him right there, on their second ‘date’. _No, I can’t screw this up,_ and as smoothly as it started, it was finished. Asahi pulled away, putting more distance between him and Noya with his arms as he stepped back, disappointingly removing himself from the heat and pressure of Noya’s hips. Noya’s red, kiss-drunk lips switched back into a small pout,

            “Why’d you stop, it was getting good!” he said, trying to hide the smirk in his voice, but likely feeling the same things Asahi was.

            “We should wait,” Asahi breathed, voice coming out softer than he intended, “I really like you Noya, I want this to be perfect.” Not embarrassed at his honesty at all, Asahi felt pent up, but good, so good.

            “I agree…” Noya replied understandingly before effortlessly transition the conversation into something lighter “Wait, hey, don’t you work today? What time is it?”, _wait.. shit, what time was it??_ Asahi glanced behind him to his microwave’s clock, _SHIT IT’S 2:58, I START IN TWO MINUTES! FUCK!!_

“I start in two minutes… C’mon, I’ll take you home and then I’ll go.” Asahi said rushed, pulling Noya down from his kitchen counter and running to his room to grab clothes before retreating into the bathroom to get changed and ready for his shift that he was most definitely going to be late for.

            “ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN DRIVE ME ASAHI? YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Noya yelled through the door, obviously concerned,

            “It’s okay!” Asahi called back, “I’m the manager! I don’t want you bussing home in this cold with no jacket!” And then he was bursting forth from the bathroom, immediately grabbing his shoes and coat from where Noya was waiting for him by the front door. The two managed to laugh as they ran down the stairs to Asahi’s car, he whipped up the road to drop Noya in front of his dorm, the two sharing a too-quick kiss before Asahi was speeding out of the parking lot and down the hill to The Dirty Bird. _Okay, 3:18, that’s not too bad…_ Asahi thought to himself, although he had already been bombarded with worried texts from Daichi -he was in for a fun shift. Asahi burst through the doors 20 minutes late, face bright red from the many forms of exertion his body had been put through, an inquisitive look painted Daichi’s face once he saw that his friend was indeed alive and not laying on the side of the road somewhere.

            “So what happened to you Mr.Punctual?” Daichi asked teasingly, _oh here we go…_ Not one to lie, Asahi told Daichi about how he picked Noya up the previous night, and eventually was interrogated -by an eaves-dropping Suga- into providing the nitty-gritty details of the last 12 hours; however, all Asahi could really focus on was the way his chest felt: like soft and smooth rain drops on grass, reflecting back the gentle morning light of a striking golden sunrise after the long night of a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE KISSING!!!  
> There will be smut next chapter, just you wait...  
> I didn't edit this chapter as thoroughly as the others, so there are likely mistakes...
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


	5. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> A few weeks have passed, Noya and Asahi have a date, Noya needs to de-stress before his exams, yknow the drill

           The next three weeks passed fairly quickly, with Asahi and Noya planning a couple more dates as they tried to balance school and work. Everything was going great, but currently, Noya was extremely stressed out as it was the night before his first final exam of the semester. Asahi had to practically beg the smaller man to come over on the Wednesday before his exam, claiming that it was the last night for 5 days that he would have free and that Noya had studied so much already and truly deserved a break.

            “Okaaaaay Asahi, I know you just want to see me, but that’s okay… because I want to see you too!” He had said coyly over the phone before he hung up and took the bus down the street to Asahi’s place. Asahi flushed a light pink at the comment, placed his phone down and began straightening out his apartment in an attempt to release some of the buzzing tension growing in his veins. Things had been going so well between the two, Asahi anxiously awaited the times that Noya would come and visit him at work, they even hung out at Noya’s dorm with Tanaka and some of Noya’s other friends, they had gone to a pub for drinks with Daichi and Suga and, even though it had only been just over four weeks, it felt so comfortable and normal to them both. Their kisses stayed at roughly the same intensity, even though both of them so desperately wanted more, it was a sort of unspoken promise that they didn’t want to rush, both in fear of screwing up something that seemed virtually perfect. However, they kissed A LOT, and in a variety of places: the wine cooler of The Dirty Bird, Noya’s single dorm room bed, on Tanaka’s desk, Asahi’s apartment stairwell, every surface in Asahi’s living room, against Asahi’s car, and on and on and on.

            Noya let himself in to the apartment a half hour later, a big audible sigh escaping his lips,

            “ASAAAHIIIIIII!” He groaned, “I HATE SCHOOL!” and with that, he flopped unceremoniously onto Asahi’s couch, head falling into the lap of the taller man who had been sitting there waiting for him.

            “Well, I guess you have to drop out” Asahi said with a laugh, hand automatically reaching up to brush the hair from Noya’s face, ruffling his hair a bit in the process.

            “Hmph, I feel like I still have so much to do!!!!! I’m like, kinda prepared for the exam tomorrow but what about the THREE I have next week?! I haven’t even started studying for one of them, one is a total lost cause, and the last one is just ONE BIG ESSAY! WHO DOES THAT!!!? The devil, that’s who does that, I hate that professor, he sucks, he’s so old and like, why is he teaching in SPORTS SCIENCE, he doesn’t look like he’s ever played a sport in his life!!!” Asahi let Noya vent, growing used to his stressed out ramblings as they had become more and more frequent in the past week. Even though Asahi knew the younger man was a bit on the dramatic side, he couldn’t help but feel bad for him and really just wanted to make Noya forget about everything. He wasn’t the same Noya when he was like this, it was like all his energy was sucked from the lightning and it was just rain, still the brilliant storm he usually was, but darker. As that image crossed his mind while he stared down at the rambling man in his lap, another image appeared: Noya sitting _in_ his lap, head thrown back and flushed down to his chest, not a care in the world, the only sighs leaving his lips being ones of pleasure. Asahi stiffened, he had been having thoughts like these since their first make-out in his bed just weeks prior, his free time was beginning to be consumed by them. Usually, Asahi would stamp them down, but today it seemed purposeful, _Noya is so stressed out, we both want it…_ Asahi began reasoning with himself as Noya kept on talking, being none the wiser as to what was going on behind Asahi’s eyes.

            “Hey Noya,” Asahi interrupted the boy below him, the plan brewing in his mind just seconds before he executed it,

            “Yeah?” Noya said tiredly, getting himself up, off of Asahi’s lap in favor of sitting beside him, cross-legged. Asahi simply leaned forward, cupping Noya’s face in the way that he has only grown to love more, and planted a firm and telling kiss on the younger boy’s lips before softly pulling away.

            “I invited you over here to relax, not so you could send yourself into a spiralling vortex of anxiety,” Asahi said quietly, voice almost approaching a husky whisper, “can I help you relax?” he said with more innuendo coating his voice than he expected, the tone practically dripping from his tongue. As the words left his mouth, Noya’s facial expression quickly turned from one of dismay to the classic sharp eyed -almost predatory- look that Asahi had been blessed with receiving only a few times before. As soon as the smaller boy’s features changed, he was straddling Asahi’s lap, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Asahi’s mind quickly kicked into gear as the picture in his mind turned into reality in mere seconds, his hands found themselves on Noya’s thighs automatically, their strength flexing under his fingers as he ran them up and down their length, occasionally wrapping his palms around to grasp Noya’s backside. Their mouths molded together like one, connecting and parting like it was their only job, tongues swiftly finding each other in the comfort of the other’s mouth. Asahi’s mind was immediately foggy, completely saturated with Noya and everything about him, he felt an almost primal need coursing through him, his typical calm demeanor vanishing with each kiss.

            After a few moments, the contact simply wasn’t enough for either of them, Noya began grinding his hips down and into Asahi’s, the tenting obvious in both Asahi’s sweatpants and Noya’s tight workout joggers. Asahi let out a low groan into Noya’s mouth unabashedly as the buzzing in his chest was rerouting itself to between his legs as he felt himself stiffen even more. The feeling of Noya’s member rubbing alongside his as their hips met in brief, hard contact was attempting to break through the fog in Asahi’s mind, each thrust splitting the clouds and striking Asahi in his very core. Something felt different between them today, like they were just waiting for this exact moment, somehow knowing it would come, _this is really gonna happen…_ Asahi thought to himself, he gripped Noya’s hips harder and pressed his hips up to meet the smaller man’s above him, Noya broke their kiss to let out a loud gasp, briefly pausing their moment to stare down at Asahi as his chest heaved,

            “Hah, can we.. yknow… bedroom?” Noya managed to breathe out, the unspoken question hidden in there somewhere. Without words, Asahi stood effortlessly from his couch, hands gripping tightly to Noya’s ass, kneading it through his pants, daringly looking Noya in the eyes, the intensity between them growing by the second. Noya’s mouth quirked into a one sided grin, he placed his arms over Asahi’s shoulders as he carried them to his bedroom and his hands tangled themselves into the taller man’s hair, he tugged them slightly, gauging the reaction and Asahi delivered. Asahi felt his knees buckle slightly, a stumble infiltrating their journey to Asahi’s bedroom, Asahi returned the smile coyly, _so he wants to play that game? Alright…_ and Asahi managed to slip one hand into the back of Noya’s pants, under his boxers, to grab a handful of his ass. Noya’s head dropped to Asahi’s shoulders just as he was being placed onto Asahi’s bed, Asahi was careful to be gentle while laying Noya down, wanting to keep this moment intimate but hoping the same intensity would remain.

            Asahi pulled back for a second to get some notion from Noya that this was still okay, and he was met with an almost lewd picture of Noya, the lightning bolt that he has let strike him over and over and over and over again laying below him on the edge of his bed. Time seemed to stop as Asahi was completely overcome by the situation he found himself in, this was the boy who came into his store screaming and tumbling, and then came into his life with a nervous question and an impromptu hug. Noya was under him now, waiting for his next move, waiting for him to strike him back and fill his body with electricity in much the same way that he had managed to do to Asahi. This was truly a beautiful, natural, ethereal moment that Asahi wanted to remember forever, and just as he committed it to memory, Noya pulled him back in for another deep kiss, giving him another perfect moment he wanted to burn into his brain. As Asahi crawled onto the bed on top of Noya, the smaller man scooted back so his head was on the pillows, attempting not to break the increasingly passionate kiss the two were sharing, both fueled by the knowledge of where that kiss would lead them. Asahi’s hands found the hem of Noya’s t-shirt and grappled with it to get it off of his body, his own skin had quickly begun feeling too hot, so he shed his shirt as well.

            Everything soon began to feel like a blur, hands over bodies, running down a neck, tracing a nipple, following hip bones, scratching down backs, their mouths exploring shoulders and collarbones, pecks, down stomachs, nibbling on ears, their breathing becoming laboured and loud, small whines escaping their lips and deep groans rumbling through their chests. Soon enough, Asahi’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of Noya’s pants, he glanced up from his place just above Noya’s belly button, eyes asking if this was really going to happen, and then greeted by a warm smile amongst emotions that were just screaming _sex, sex, sex_.

            “Please Asahi, I want you.” Noya said, sincere as ever as his own hands placed themselves on Asahi’s bigger ones and helping guide them in slipping off Noya’s pants, leaving him in only his tight grey boxer briefs. Noya’s hands impatiently pushed on the waist of Asahi’s sweats, and soon the two were both in just their underwear. Asahi began kissing down Noya’s chest to bring himself back to his belly button, _this is really happening,_ Asahi thought to himself again as his mouth met the elastic of Noya’s underwear, the boy laying underneath him drawing in air sharply as if it were about to run out. Asahi soon brought his mouth to the wet spot forming on the underwear, mouthing at Noya’s cock through the fabric, the smaller boy pressing his hips up for more contact with Asahi’s warm mouth. Asahi moaned onto Noya’s dick, the familiar humming in his veins helping guide his movements and sounds with no reservation. Asahi’s tongue laved over Noya’s length until his underwear were soaked in spit, Noya close to his breaking point,

            “Asahii…” the younger boy whined, Asahi glanced up and was met with Noya’s eyes, completely glossed over and absolutely fucked out, and they had barely gotten started. Asahi felt his dick twitch in anticipation and gave in, pulling down Noya’s underwear more roughly than he intended, but extremely pleased with how his cock snapped back up to slap wetly against the muscles of his stomach. Asahi licked his lips hungrily, not hiding the fact that he had thought about this for weeks, likely months, as he fantasized about his regular Friday night customer, and then he dove in. Using one of his hands to grip Noya’s cock at the base -trying not to come just from the size difference between the two of them- he guided Noya’s solid member to his lips, parting them just enough for the slick head to slide across them and into his mouth. He made his lips tight around Noya’s cock as he slid further down, tongue laving under and around the hot, hard member, making it slide more and more easily to the back of Asahi’s throat. Asahi wasn’t about to admit how experienced he was in this particular area, having had his fair share of short relationships and one night stands here and there, but it was painfully obvious when Noya’s cock effortlessly slid past the initial tightness of Asahi’s throat and past it, Asahi swallowing around him at the same time as his tongue flattened on the thick vein on the underside. Noya moaned shamelessly loud,

            “Fuck, Asahi… Holy fuck” he panted before throwing his head back against Asahi’s pillows, too overwhelmed to stare down at the man who’s throat he was shoved down. Asahi gripped his fingers around the base of Noya’s dick, wanting to have his fun but still leave Noya hard for the inevitable fucking the two were going to enjoy soon enough. Pants and moans came from the smaller man above him, his lithe, long fingers twisting themselves into Asahi’s blankets as he attempted to keep his legs still, eventually –too soon for Asahi’s taste- Noya’s hands found Asahi’s hair and pulled him up off of his dick.

            “N-not yet.. need you..” Noya managed to whine, hands still laced in Asahi’s locks. Asahi knew that his lips were spit slick, face flushed a bright pink, pupils blown wide, and he felt like he could have sucked Noya’s cock for the rest of the afternoon. But, he knew that the way he looked couldn’t even compare to the way that Noya looked to him. When Asahi met Noya’s eyes, the sharpness had faded away, edges softening but not in the way they did when Noya was half-asleep; no, this was a softness that came with being completely blissed out and needy. Noya was so vocal, his body so sensitive and responsive, his eyes looked so glossy they might have been filling with tears, his jaw was slack, face bright red, hair stuck to his forehead and his expression was just so open and wanting, like he would have taken anything Asahi wanted to give him. Noya seemed to have given up his regular spitfire attitude, a flash of sheet lightning instead of a crack of fork lightning, lighting up the night for a moment rather than a force of pure energy and destruction.

            “Okay,” Asahi replied to the almost shaking man beneath him as he rose up to face him, “I’ve got you.. you tell me if it’s too much okay?” Asahi said in his calm, reassuring voice, he reached over to open up his side-table drawer, pulling out lube and a condom and placing them on the bed beside them.

            “O-okay.. please Asahi, just.. just touch me…” Noya practically begged, voice becoming more of a moan than a whine at this point, body writhing in anticipation. Asahi carefully balanced over top of him, grabbing the lube to coat his fingers and slowly let his hand wander to Noya’s entrance. He traced his fingers across the puckered hole, up to his perineum, over his balls and back, waiting until Noya stopped jerking with each touch before slowly pressing a finger inside. Asahi pulled his gaze away from his hand just in time to see Noya’s eyes squeeze shut and his head fall back, letting out a long held breath. He tilted his head up to kiss up Noya’s exposed neck, until he met his ear, he nibbled and licked at it for a moment as his finger pumped in and out of the smaller boy,

            “Are you okay?” Asahi asked, more than confident he knew the answer, but simply to be sure.

            “F-fine, feels good.. m-more, please…” Noya gasped out, taking longer than normal to form his disjointed sentence, Asahi hadn’t even grazed his prostate yet and the smaller man seemed to be hanging on by a thread, his red cock bouncing against his stomach, sticky pre-come and spit leaving trails on his tummy. Asahi easily slipped in another lubed finger, reveling in the tightness and heat of Noya’s hole, anxiously anticipating the moment he would slide his –painfully hard- cock inside, hoping he wouldn’t come with only a few thrusts. With two fingers in, Asahi pumped harder and faster, beginning to lightly angle his fingers up in order to locate the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Noya. Being so extremely sensitive, the second Asahi’s digits brushed the spot, Noya’s back was arching off the bed like something from a dirty movie. He was so erotic, writhing and moaning under Asahi, completely lost to the pleasure and beautifully consumed by the moment.

            Asahi wanted to take his time and drag this out, taking mental snapshots every time Noya did something new or squeaked out a new noise, but Noya –impatient as ever- had other plans,

            “Asahiiii, now, please!” the younger boy said, grabbing Asahi by the wrist to stop the abuse of his prostate, his tone attempting to be forceful but completely conveying the neediness he was feeling. Asahi couldn’t tell him no. He reached over and grabbed the condom still lying beside them on the bed, tore it open and began to slowly slide it over his dick, hissing at the first contact his throbbing member had had that evening. Asahi took the lube and spread it liberally over his cock, using the excess to coat Noya’s entrance, open and asking for his cock to fill the space left behind by his fingers. _This is happening, holy fuck…_ Asahi’s body was moving on autopilot as he guided his dick into the hot, wet heat of Noya’s entrance.

            “Ah…” Noya said as his eyes squeezed shut again, body tensing around Asahi, bearing down as he entered him. Asahi let out a shaky breath, attempting to keep his movements slow until he was fully seated inside. Skin against skin, Asahi halted, trying to even out his breathing as he gave Noya a minute to get used to his size, Asahi was a tall man, large hands and feet, broad shoulders, it’s no surprise that his cock was proportionate, and Noya was quite small in comparison. He was so tight, Asahi struggled through each breath, literally willing his hips not to move on their own accord until Noya was ready.

            “P-please.. Fuck, Asahi c’mon…” Noya practically whispered, and as soon as the last syllables left his mouth, Asahi was slowly dragging himself out almost completely before sliding home again. He repeated this rhythm for a few strokes, the buzzing in his chest relocating itself to the part of his body currently seated inside Noya, the points where their skin touched almost burning with the amount of heated desire the two shared, finally letting themselves revel in it all. Soon enough, with faster strokes, firmer grips, and wandering mouths, Noya was incoherent, and Asahi was barely hanging on to his sanity, not only overwhelmed by the feeling of Noya around him, but also by the implications of this all, the future, the immense wave of feelings that he was being taken over by, and how close he felt to the small, muscular man on his bed.

            “A-as-asahi-i… fuck, fuck me, f-fuck me” Noya’s voice going ragged as he neared his climax, sooner than either of them would have liked, but the emotions rushing through them were fogging up any focused thoughts in their minds.

            “Ngnghh, fuck Noya.. f-fuckk” and they continued like that, Asahi gripping Noya’s hips, pumping himself into Noya’s ass, the hole clenching around Asahi’s cock, making his hips stutter. The pace turned brutal on its own accord, and Asahi was nearing the edge as well, he wanted to make sure he finished Noya off first, hoping to keep his focus long enough to see the small movements of every muscle in Noya’s body as his climax took over. Asahi moved a hand to begin pumping Noya along with his thrusts, rhythm off immediately, but Noya responded brilliantly nonetheless. Head thrown back, tossing and turning into the pillow, hands gripping onto Asahi’s broad, sticky shoulders, Noya was glistening and tensing and yelling and thrusting and completely losing control as Asahi stroked him and fucked him to completion. Noya’s back arched up off the bed, heels digging into the mattress as Asahi fucked him through it, nailing his prostate with each thrust. _He’s so beautiful,_ Asahi thought just moments before he found his own release, holding himself deep inside Noya as he spilled into the condom, arms all but giving out as he laid himself on top of Noya’s sticky, almost convulsing body.

            Asahi used what little strength he had left to pull out of Noya and maneuver himself beside him, ungracefully pulling off the condom to tie it off and place it in the trash beside the bed. As he began to settle onto the mattress, Asahi was lightly pushed onto his back, Noya draping almost his whole body overtop of Asahi to just lay there, providing as much skin on skin contact as possible.

            “Holy shit Asahi… You’re… Fuck, you’re fucking huge, I feel like I just got split in half!” Even in a raspy, fucked out, half whisper, Noya still managed to portray his usual shameless enthusiasm. Asahi smiled, rubbing circles into Noya’s back, occasionally reaching a hand down to grope his butt lightly,

            “Romantic Noya,” Asahi said with a small laugh, breathing still in the process of evening itself out, “but.. you’re alright? It was good?” he asked, mostly for his own ego, but still in his naturally genuine Asahi way.

            “Good?? It was FANTASTIC, I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve wanted that.. it’s been, well, since September really, I saw you in The Dirty Bird and really just wanted you to take me over the counter… But I guess we’ll have time for that eventually.” Noya said calmly, as if he didn’t just ask Asahi to fuck him in a public place, in his place of work.

            “Oh, uh… okay good, you’re sure I – “

            “Asahi, will you be my boyfriend?” Noya cut Asahi off,

            “UH, what?” Asahi was completely caught off guard, post-orgasm bliss taking over his brain, grey fog transforming into shades of pale pink and purple, his emotions for Noya skyrocketing already, and then he was just so unabashedly asked to be Noya’s boyfriend? Asahi felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. “I mean, uh, sorry, you just.. I’m so… happy… and uh, overwhelmed, I’m like drowning in my feelings right now” Asahi confessed awkwardly, “I totally want to be your boyfriend.” He was finally able to say outright as Noya lifted himself off of Asahi’s body to look him in the eyes. His brown eyes were shiny, the electricity behind them almost tangible as he stared longingly down at Asahi, positions switched finally,

            “Okay good, because that was the best sex of my life and there is NO way that we aren’t doing that again!” the younger boy swooped down to place an innocent kiss on Asahi’s smiling lips before curling his naked body into Asahi’s, skin sticking and heart beats racing. Asahi thought he had been struck before, but now it felt like the sun had risen, only he was right beside it, being completely absorbed by its heat, light, power and beauty. This was more than a lightning storm; this was a cosmic moment. The storm was passing over, and as Noya pulled away to smile down at Asahi, _here comes the sun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO!?!? How was it????  
> The sex will get much steamier and..... kinkier....... just you wait


	6. We were dancing in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor character stories start developing as Asahi may hire the girl Tanaka is crushing on, the new couple attends a rowdy college party and they end up fucking in the backseat of a car... Young love right?

       Eventually, Noya’s exams came to a close, Asahi got ahead of all of the Christmas shipments coming in and the liquor store opened up applications for another employee, things had been swamping them lately and Asahi and Daichi needed more staff so they could actually take holidays once in a while. Today, Noya and Tanaka were hanging out near the counter, chatting with Asahi, Daichi and Suga when the they heard the door whoosh open.

“HOLY SHIT, FUCK FUCK FUCK” Tanaka suddenly scrambled from his perch on top of the counter and practically tuck and rolled behind a row of scotch bottles, “NOYA COME HERE” he said in a stage whisper, trying to wave over his best friend who was looking at him quizzically.

Asahi, Daichi and Suga moved their eyes to rest on the figure who just walked through the door while Noya ran over to hide with Tanaka, a tall tattooed girl with long black hair and glasses walked smoothly into the store and up to the counter, _ah, so Tanaka’s got a crush.. got it_ , Asahi smiled to himself.

“Hi there,” she stated pleasantly, “I heard that you guys were hiring and I figured I’d drop off my resume, are you the manager?” Asahi straightened up to try and look just slightly more professional, reaching out to grab the resume from the girl’s outstretched hand,

“Yeah I am, Azumane Asahi, nice to meet you….” Asahi reached out his free hand for her to shake,

“Shimizu Kiyoko,” she grasped Asahi’s hand in a tight squeeze, her mouth moving to form a barely-there smile,

“Nice to meet you Shimizu-san, I’ll take a look at this and the others and I’m hoping to have an answer for you by the end of the week, expect my call,” Asahi stated in his best professional voice -he always hated this part of the job- and then she thanked him and strolled out the door. As soon as the doors whirred close behind her, Tanaka let out a dramatic breath, stumbling out from behind the shelves,

“HOLY SHIT, ASAHI YOU JUST, AH” Noya placed his hand on Tanaka’s back, soothing him and encouraging some deeper breathes from the clearly exasperated boy, “Sorry.. she just, she is so pretty, she’s in some of my classes and just, wow….” Tanaka trailed off, causing the four other boys to break out in laughter at their poor friend’s expense.

“Well,” Asahi said, trying to calm his laughter as he glanced over Shimizu’s resume, “she has a great resume, best one I’ve seen since we’ve opened the posting, we’ll probably end up hiring her honestly,” he smiled slyly at the way Tanaka’s cooling face went red-hot once again. _This is going to be interesting,_ Asahi thought to himself, whispering to Daichi, Suga and Noya about how they were definitely going to be playing matchmaker very soon.

* * *

 

       As the holidays were now upon Asahi and Noya, that also meant that the parties were upon the couple as well. Asahi finally let Noya convince him to come to one of the infamous college parties he always raved about –the convincing didn’t take much more than a few kisses and well-placed hands if Asahi’s being honest, he would literally do anything for Noya- so Asahi put away his nerves and allowed his lightning bolt boyfriend lead the way.

It was soon the night of the party that Noya chose for the two of them, Noya actually didn’t know who was hosting or who was going, but he said it would be fun, so Asahi and him drove Asahi’s car over to the house down the road that was pushing out the heart thumping bass. Honestly, the party was turning out to be a lot of fun, to Asahi’s surprise, and he didn’t feel as old as he thought he would.

At this point, Noya had Asahi pressed against one of the walls in the living room, staring up at him as he swayed to the music a little bit, talking about nothing, slurring his words and being the single cutest thing Asahi had ever seen, face flushed and lips red from stealing kisses form his boyfriend all night. Surveying the party over Noya’s shoulders, Asahi made eye contact with a college boy with a Mohawk and piercings that seemed to be walking their way, Noya looked behind himself to follow Asahi’s gaze and thusly waved the boy over to them.

“Asahi, this is Taketora, we have some classes together, Taketora, this is my boyfriend Asahi!” Noya exclaimed, voice likely much too loud for a simple introduction, but his excitement and blood alcohol level were taking over. He moved to allow Taketora, apparently, into their little circle.

“Nice to meet you,” Asahi smiled, offering his hand to shake,

“You as well Asahi. Noya I didn’t know you were gay, you never said anything,” Taketora said, turning to Noya, leaving Asahi with his hand awkwardly outstretched, “It’s not like I’ve been hitting on you all semester or anything!!” he laughed, throwing his head back and placing a hand onto Noya’s shoulder before flashing a cheeky smile to Asahi and then to the smaller boy in front of him.

“Ah well, it never came up I guess!” Noya replied a bit awkwardly, Asahi wasn’t necessarily pleased with the interaction but was always one to keep his cool, he was, however, a little concerned about his suddenly nervous boyfriend.

“Yeah Noya can be a bit of a space cadet sometimes, right babe? I’m sure he meant no harm,” Asahi calmly stated, trying to break whatever tension seemed to be forming in the space between them. Noya laughed and looked thankful as he glanced over at his boyfriend’s words.

“And why haven’t I seen you anywhere before big guy? You’re pretty easy on the eyes as well,” Taketora turned towards Asahi, his hand moving from Noya’s shoulder to Asahi’s broad chest, “the two of you make a very handsome couple.”

“Oh, well thank you, yeah I don’t go here, I work at the liquor store at the bottom of the hill actually,” Asahi was internally praising himself for the level-headedness he was displaying, his boyfriend silently reassuring him as he walked closer to his side, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing his body into the taller man.

“You know what would be fun Asahi?” Taketora slurred slightly, innuendo saturating his voice, “you and me taking apart little Nishinoya here, I’ve always wanted to see what he can do with all of that energy of his,” Okay, and out goes the levelheadedness. Asahi straightened himself up, puffing out the chest that laid under Taketora’s palm,

“I think we should get going now, Noya?” Asahi asked, deeper than usual, the alcohol previously dripping from his voice suddenly dried up, he snaked his arm around Noya’s waist and squeezed as he turned the two in the direction of the front door, not waiting for an answer. Asahi kept his eyes glued to Taketora’s fading grin the whole way out, the party was good, but not good enough to get involved in whatever mess that was about to turn into.

“Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry about that Asahi, Taketora has always had a thing for me he is SO weird,” Noya began drunkenly rambling as they walked out of the party,

“Babe, babe… BABE!” Asahi said, cutting Noya off and turning the smaller man to face him on the sidewalk, “It’s totally fine! We handled it…. If I’m being honest, that was HILARIOUS! He just asked us for a three-some!” Asahi’s drunken voice was coming back, as the seriousness of the situation faded. Noya stared at Asahi seriously for a moment before breaking into raucous laughter,

“You’re right,” Noya breathed between laughs, “we must be pretty hot… I think we are!” Noya said sweetly, with a glint of drunken mischief sparkling in his sharp eyes,

“I know you are…” Asahi felt invincible –and a little possessive, honestly, a bit of Noya’s mischievous nature rubbing off on him as he gripped his small boyfriend’s hips tighter, “come on, we’re going to the car.” Asahi said matter-of-factly before he grabbed Noya’s hand and began pulling him in the direction of his parked vehicle,

“Asahi! We can’t drive! You’re drunk!” Noya protested,

“We’re going to my car, I never said we were driving anywhere…” Asahi smirked at Noya, the two practically ran towards his car, tripping over their own feet along the way.

* * *

 

       The haze of alcohol overtook them, Asahi didn’t really remember how they got to this point, but Noya was sprawled out, shirt rucked up under his chin, pants around his ankles, legs hanging out of Asahi’s open side door as he lay across the backseat, and Asahi didn’t really need to know how they got there at this point. All Asahi needed to know was where to touch his sensitive, little boyfriend so that his hardened pink cock would bounce against his abs, and with that, he took a spit soaked finger and ran it across Noya’s entrance, leaning down into the vehicle from his place standing outside of it.

Noya’s whole body jerked at the sensation, he bore his hips down closer to the edge of the seat, silently begging Asahi to just take him apart and break him open fast. They had done this a few times since their first, but it was still exciting, the alcohol making the anticipation palpable, the December air making their panting breathes visible.

The nearby lot where Asahi had parked his car for the party was deserted, the chill of the 3AM winter night was making Noya’s skin prickle and Asahi could see each hair standing on end, he slid his slick finger into Noya’s entrance earning a whine from the boy beneath him. Quickly, Asahi roughly slid a second and then a third finger in beside the first, unceremoniously dropping saliva from his lips, allowing it to fall between Noya’s cheeks to help his fingers move more gracefully as he fucked the smaller man open in a hurry.

“A-asa… I’m re-eady, FUCK” Noya jerked, his abs tensing and cock bobbing as Asahi landed a solid jab to his prostate before pulling out, taking his dripping wet fingers and wrapping them around Noya’s cock, pumping him slowly with one hand while he removed his own aching cock from the confines of his pants.

“Just fucking give it to me already, I’ve waited all night Asahi please just fuck meeeeee” Noya begged, voice turning from a seductive plea to a whine by the end of it, Noya always got like this before sex, like he would die if Asahi didn’t fuck him into next week and Asahi loved it, as much of a gentle giant as he was, he would be lying if he said that having his tiny boyfriend submit himself for his cock didn’t turn him on way too much.

“Be patient baby,” Asahi said smoothly, words only slightly slurred from his tipsy state, as he pulled his red, wet cock from his pants, the waist of them pulled down just enough to expose him, the rest of his clothes on, “I promise I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he took his spit slicked hand and stroked his own cock, dropping more saliva from between his lips down and working it into his member.

Below him, Noya moaned, fixated on Asahi’s hand rubbing his spit into the dick that was about to screw him into the seat, the smaller man bit the back of his hand and looked up at Asahi pleadingly.

“You like that baby? You want my cock inside you? Fuck you like the good little boy you are, huh?” the words came out before Asahi even knew what he was saying, his drunken mind taking his favorite lines from some of the dirty movies he’s seen, allowing him to say them without a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Asahi pressed the tip of his cock to Noya’s pulsing entrance,

“Fuck, Asahi, yes I want your cock in me right now, fuck me please I’ll be so good, I’ll be so so good” and with that, Asahi pressed forward, an unspeakably loud moan erupting from both him and the small man writhing underneath him. Asahi placed on hand on Noya’s hip, gripping it hard, while the other grasped the frame of the door, allowing him to slide in and out of his boyfriend with a steadied ease, making it that much easier to begin pounding into him like he so desperately begged for before.

Asahi lost track of time, somehow sweating in the cold December air as he fucked into Noya, not knowing which noises came from his mouth or the slack mouth of his boyfriend, practically drooling in his sex and alcohol drunk state in the backseat of Asahi’s car. Who knows how much time passed before Asahi was pulling out, coming over his boyfriends taught stomach soon after Noya, then cleaning it up with Noya’s already dirtied shirt. Their pants were pulled back up lazily, car door locked, and they were soon stumbling on shaky legs back to Noya’s dorm room, the wind pushing them towards warmth and the moon illuminating their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh, this took me so long with my semester starting and my mental health punching me in the face... but its here... I'm not the greatest writer but doing this makes me feel pretty accomplished! I have the next few chapters planned out, I know its still set in December right now but it will catch up eventually haha.  
> Thanks for reading, kudos appreciated, comments even MORE appreciated, and messages on my tumblr are SUPER appreciated... find me @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


	7. Heavy Weather Off Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more discussion on how were gonna get Tanaka and Shimizu together.... and some background story about Asahi (this is completely unedited and sort of short... Sorry in advance!)

“They’re sickeningly cute aren’t they?” Asahi whispered to his boyfriend,

“Yeah seriously, do you think we’re that cute Asahi?” Noya asked expectantly, still in a whisper as to not disturb the couple across from them,

“You guys are way cuter than we are!” Suga interjects from across the table, still staring at Daichi as he feeds him the cherry from his milkshake like a goddamn cliché. Daichi nodded in agreement as he plucked the red cherry from its stem between Suga’s fingers.

“I seriously doubt that but alright…” Asahi trailed off,

“ANYWAYS! If you two are done being the most adorable couple on the planet, we have matchmaking to do!!!!” Noya exclaimed, the two couples were on a double date that was also a matchmaking meeting in which they spent the majority of their time discussing their friends not-so-little crush on the Dirty Bird’s newest hire. Asahi had ended up calling Shimizu the next day to offer her an interview, full-well knowing she would nail it and they would hire her on the spot. Upon hearing the news, Tanaka had abruptly clutched his heart, spinning and falling to the grund at Asahi’s feet, thanking him for blessing his life with this gift.

“Soooorryyyy! Okay, so Asahi, you’re going to plan a New Year’s eve/birthday party for you and me and invite Tanaka and Shimizu and whoever else.. drinking, dancing, wing-manning, Badabing badaboom, theyre in love!” Daichi said matter-of-factly, always the man with the plan,

“Exactly, although I don’t know how I got roped into being the host, but I’ll go with it this time,” Asahi chuckled, smiling at the smaller man sitting beside him, grinning up at him with a big apologetic smile as he was the one to advocate that Asahi’s place be the location of the party.

“Perfect, so its settled, we’ve got a bit of time to figure all of the details out, but that sounds great! I’m ready to get drunk off my ass, get Tanaka laid, and give my boyfriend the best birthday sex of his life” Suga said to the group cheerfully, they all groaned in response, Daichi going red in the face at his boyfrineds nonchalance. Eventually, the couples paid and went their separate ways, excited that their matchmaking plan was finally in action.

* * *

 

            Curled up on Asahi’s couch, the couple flipped through channels, trying to decide on something to watch when a Christmas commercial came on the screen,

“Hey Asahi, what are you doing for Christmas? It’s like…. Next week!!!!! Oh my gosh I have so much to do I wasn’t even thinking about it, AGH!!” Noya started vibrating as he spoke, getting more riled up by the second at his unpreparedness, Asahi just laughed,

“Babe you’re fine you have time to figure things out, and uh, I don’t really have any plans since you’re going home right?” Asahi asked, a hint of sadness tinting his words slightly

“Yeah, I’m catching the train on the 24th… Hey Asahi, why don’t you come with me? Since youre not doing anything I mean, you don’t have to, if its too soon, but it would be really nice to spend the holidays with you, even though we decided not to do gifts… I don’t know, what do you think?” Noya was getting nervous, Asahi could tell, his usual ramblings sped up and drawn out, unable to stop his mouth from pumping out more words. Asahi’s heart swelled as he grabbed both of Noya’s hands between his own,

“I would really love that, if that’s okay with your family” Asahi squeezed the other man’s small hands reassuringly, smiling sweetly at him.

“Of course it would be okay!!!!! I’ve told my mom about you and she’s already nagging me to bring you around, I just didn’t know if it was too soon, or if you had plans or what! This is going to be great! Your family won’t mind you spending Christmas with another family?” Noya smiled, giving Asahi’s hands a squeeze back, but at hearing that final question, Asahi’s face fell, he wasn’t prepared to have this conversation with Noya just yet,

“Uh, yeah well… I don’t really have a ton of family to spend Christmas with anyways, so I don’t think that’ll be an issue,” he laughed awkwardly, face turning hot as he just wanted this conversation to end, but knew he would have to tell his boyfriend at some point, before Noya could press further Asahi spoke, “The uh, the only person I really talk to is my grandma, but she’s been in a home for a while and has essentially forgotten who I am…” he continued nervously, “My dad ran out before I could even remember who he was, and my mom drank herself to death before my 17th birthday, so its been just me for a long time” Asahi let out a long held breath and looked sheepishly at Noya, gauging his reaction,

“Oh Asahi…” Noya spoke softly, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know….”

“I know it’s kind of ironic, son of an alcoholic working at a liquor store,” Asahi laughed awkwardly, “I keep myself in check though, I don’t want to ever end up like that”

“That’s really good of you Asahi, I can’t believe you’ve been through all of that… Wow… well, hey! I’m your family now alright? My family is yours, they’ll fall in love with you so fast you won’t even believe it!” Noya always knew how to make Asahi smile, the muscles of his face tugging back forcefully to reveal an honest grin, _I’m completely falling for him,_ Asahi said to himself as he gazed fondly at the spritely man before him,

“Thanks Noya… I really don’t know what I’d do without you in my life,” he admitted honestly, emotional words seeming to always tumble form his mouth unexpectedly. Asahi leaned down, hands squeezing Noya’s once again as he planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriends slightly chapped lips. Noya returned the kiss slowly, for once there was no rush behind his actions as he simply let his emotions mold with Asahi’s through their kiss.

            Asahi deepened the kiss, mouth opening against his boyfriends as his feelings began to climb towards their peak. Soon Noya’s tongue was entering his mouth, Asahi was gripping Noya’s face like he was about to disappear, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The two broke apart for a moment, breathing laboured as they looked in each others eyes,

“Asahi…” Noya said concerned as his thumb swiped at the corner of Asahi’s brown, glossy eyes,

“I’m okay,” Asahi reassures, “they’re happy tears” and he leans back in, needing the closeness with Noya to return. He leaned the smaller man backwards on the couch, positioning himself over Noya as they deepened the kiss again, chests rising and falling heavily, roaming hands, passion overtaking the two boys.

Asahi pressed down as Noya pressed upwards, craving the closeness that was still just not enough, chest to chest and hip to hip, legs tangling and arms grasping for something, anything that would bring them closer together. Asahi’s cheeks were damp and tears were beginning to seep from Noya’s eyes too, the salt mixing on their lips and tongues as they each explored the others mouth. Hip to hip, the two’s groins were pressed tightly together, pants not doing well to conceal the growing hardness between both of their legs, Asahi pressed down harder, feeling his dick grind on Noya’s beneath him.

“Ah,” Noya broke away, sniffling, “are you okay with this Asahi?” he asked more timidly than usual, Asahi’s pulse raced with the combination of intense emotions coursing through him,

“Please don’t stop kissing me Noya… please” he quietly begged, almost whispering to himself. Noya surged forward grabbing Asahi’s hair more firmly than before and pressing his erection up into his boyfriend’s as they began to grind into each other in Asahi’s living room, happy tears streaming down both of their faces.

Asahi moaned into Noya’s mouth quietly at first, but the sound quickly grew along with his speed. Asahi ground his hips down into Noya’s, doing all he could to not erratically hump his boyfriend into the couch cushions, Noya meeting him halfway every time, the pressure increasing as his sighs filled the room. It was in this moment that Asahi was grateful that he lived alone, he thrust forward one, two, three more times,

“F-fuck… Noya-a…” his voice strained,

“F-feels so-o good Asahi,” Noya replied, “Go-nnaa…” he trailed off, words turning into a moan as his small hands found Asahi’s ass, pulling him down harder into him as he thrust forward,

“I’m… I… Fuckkkk” Asahi managed to breath out against his boyfriend’s kiss swollen lips, pressing down almost too hard before he stilled, shaking as his orgasm took over, sobs escaping him from pleasure and feeling together. Noya ground his hips up as Asahi shook above him, a few more seconds and he was spilling his seed with a whine.

            The two stayed there, softening and wet against each other, Asahi’s forehead resting against Noya’s as they breathed in a shallow attempt to regain some composure. The tears stopped falling, just their tracks left traced down the two boy’s faces. Asahi looked down at Noya, so many emotions and no words coming to him, and he laughed, a small choked out laugh.

“Well… that was something…” Asahi started, Noya pet his face softly, wiping the tear stains from his stubbly cheeks,

“You can say that again,” Noya huffed out quietly, tone changing he spoke again, “you mean so much to me Asahi… I didn’t realize how important you would be to me, and how fast… thank you for trusting me and, ah fuck,” he sniffled, eyes growing glossy again, “hah, thank you… just for being with me,” Asahi drew in a sharp breath, a smile breaking across his face, bloodshot eyes crinkling at the corners,

“No, thank you,” and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Noya’s still salty lips, “we should uh, clean up maybe…” Asahi laughed, leaning up and looking down at where their groins met, wet stains already fully formed in the front of their pants,

“I guess you’re right….” Noya laughed louder, the two groaned as they got up from the couch, waddling their way to Asahi’s bathroom, sniffling the remainder of their tears away, three little words hanging on each of their tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER UNEDITTED IM SORRY  
> Also... romantic boners? romantically coming in pants? its possible okay.....
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ hugointherye.tumblr.com


End file.
